COME BACK TO ME
by SHATTEREDxREMAINS
Summary: Bella had just gotten to Volterra in the nick of time, she'd saved Edward. Fate wasn't on her side however, as Bella was forced to go back to Forks alone. With stress pressing down on her, she's at her breaking point- Until her personal sun comes back R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, reviews are absolute love and keep us updating! Tell us whatchu think, won't you? :) Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake yawned; it was after four in the morning and Jake was slowly reaching the level of tiredness where he could crawl into the comfort of his bed and sleep for days, if he wanted to. But his mind was elsewhere, on to better things that sleep couldn't amount to. Isabella Swan. His love, and his life. Whether she felt the same way or not, it was exactly how it was. Billy, Jake's father, was down the hall passed out. As for anyone else, Jake was alone in the house and apparently so was his ever amazing Bella. She was well aware of his feelings towards her, and he didn't bother trying to hide them any longer. He had no reason to. Edward, the leech, was well out of the picture as of lately. He was stuck in Italy, which Jake loved way more than he should.

thesunis PERCHED (3:16:51 AM): You're cold and alone, are you?  
MYTH MAGNET (3:17:08 AM): I.. I just changed that.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:17:17 AM): Are you watching my status' or something?  
MYTH MAGNET (3:17:18 AM): Stalker.

Jake grinned instantly. Perfect timing, or was it just she wanted him too? Jacob agreed that it was the second one, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

thesunis PERCHED (3:17:32 AM): I could come by, warm you up a bit?  
thesunis PERCHED (3:17:35 AM): And you wouldn't be alone.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:18:11 AM): It's nearly four am.  
thesunis PERCHED (3:18:16 AM): And your point?  
thesunis PERCHED (3:18:26 AM): Time doesn't mean much when it comes to you, Bells.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:18:31 AM): I Guess I don't have one...

Jake released an involuntary yawn as he adjusted in his seat. Alright, so it was time. Jake was finally getting what he wanted. Bella. Well, a part of Bella that he would slowly snake his way into. "Perfect," He mumbled as he typed a quick goodbye response to Bella, and rose from his chair. When he went to Bella's, he didn't want to be gross or look unappealing to her. So, he'd go without a shirt and call a night? No, that would just like he was trying to have sex with her. However, if he went with a shirt, she wouldn't exactly get the warmth that she wanted? Either way, Jake lost in some way or another. Finally, he decided that a shirt was necessary. He dug inside of his closet and pulled out an old t-shirt of his, it was a dark brown color, nearly black. He pulled it on over his head, adjusting it around his form. He was going to enjoy his evening and try to keep it Edward free. He remembered the chat from earlier with Rosalie and couldn't help but laugh out loud. Their family was watching him, and if he happened to make a move then they would know about it. They only fired up Jake more. "Blondy, I hope you're getting a good look at this." He smirked as he bent down, pulling his shoes on. He was in jeans and a t-shirt with boots that weren't even tied up the right way. He looked good regardless. With that, Jake opened his bedroom door and walked quietly (or as quietly as he could) down the hallway, trying his best not to wake up Billy.

Jake made it outside without having Billy wake up. Even if Billy did wake up, it didn't matter. He would get his way out of it without any question about it. Jake popped his neck as he walked, the ground was wet, puddles everywhere. He didn't plan to take the car, walking was better. Or, running for that matter. He quickened his speed as he trotted down the road. From here, it wouldn't take long to get to Bella's. But once he got there, he would need to be quiet not to wake Charlie. He laughed at the thought of Charlie running into Bella's room, Jake being on the bed. Perfect picture. The walk to Bella's was full of thoughts forming inside of Jake's head. He could remember memories that the two had shared together, and it bothered Jake tremendously. He missed her, he missed her so incredibly much. Things were a lot easier when Edward was still gone, unaware of where he was made things between Jake and Bella were so much better. And Jake wanted things to go back to that, the way they were without the leech.

Bella's house came into view, and Jake frowned. It was hard to be here again, knowing that their relationship wasn't as it was before. Jake sighed and decreased the distance between him and Bella's house. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking for, but none of that mattered now. He was here, at Bella's house and he was going to see her again. What he wanted from the very beginning. Sure, he was able to see her once she got back from Italy, but it wasn't the same. They were talking about her trip there and what happened, not how Jake felt about her and it wasn't night, and they weren't alone in her bedroom.

Bella's bedroom window was open, giving Jake a clear shot to jump inside and see her. Bella was lucky that her neighbors weren't all that concerned with her house and what happened at night. Because if anyone saw a six foot tall man jump inside of her bedroom window, they might just think she was, a) up to no good with him, which she should be anyways, or b ) he was attacking her. Either way, it looked bad. The idea in itself made Jake smirk as he stared up at the open window, her scent was very potent to him.

With one leap, Jake was up inside of the tree that was in front of Bella's bedroom window and he was inside within seconds. With a small thud on the floor, Jake gazed up at Bella whom was staring at him. He smiled softly as he straightened himself out. "Bella," He spoke softly, trying to keep his tone down so that Charlie wouldn't wake up. Jake turned his back to Bella for a moment as he closed the window to her bedroom, locking it. Of course the only reason he locked it was because he didn't want any uninvited visitors, such as the Cullens. Slowly, Jake turned back to Bella a smile on his face. Inside, he was hiding all of his resentment and anger just to be with her in this moment. "I better get my job done, eh?" He joked as he took a few steps forward, his arms out as he grabbed hold of Bella and pulled her into a hug. His eyes closed as he placed his hand on the back of her head, his fingers running through her soft hair. "I've missed you, Bells." He admitted with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella shuddered, despite how it was June - she was freezing, even wearing her sweater. She could have been getting sick, or the combined stress of the past few days may have finally caught up on her, but as she sat there slouched over in her computer chair, face resting on her palm- she sighed. Nothing ever seemed to be easy anymore, everything was complicated and it always seemed like some one was unhappy, or hurt. For the last few months, Jake had been there for her - he'd been coaxing her back to join the living as opposed to her dead and stale state. She'd wanted to die - that she knew the moment Edward left her standing in the middle of the forest. Bella's eyes shut for a moment as her fingers began tracing circles on her mouse pad, she had a headache and couldn't sleep. She was incredibly cold and she was lonely. Edward had been there, in front of her, she'd kissed him - Bella had gotten there before he'd killed himself... So why didn't it feel any different? He should of been there, laying in bed with her, just talking to her. But things seemingly weren't going to go back to the way they were, and if one thing was certain, it was that Isabella Swan was very lost and confused right now.

She felt dreadfully hopeless, and it wasn't a very suiting feeling. Before life was simple, life was easy. Edward was there for her, he was hers and they were happy. Edward left, she wasn't good enough for him, and she lost herself. Jacob came out from the shadows and pulled her back together, things were finally changing from black and white to color - she was breathing. She loved Jacob exactly like she loved Edward - It was wrong, and she knew this, but it didn't make it any easier. Edward however had a hold over her and she'd never leave him, yet... Jacob, he was her sun, and ... She was breaking his heart. The moment Alice said Edward was in trouble, she'd left Jacob behind and went to save Edward. Heaving a deep sigh, her eyes opened , squinting at first as the bright lights of the monitor cascaded across them. A moment of adjusting she was scanning through pages, still bored out of her mind, her head ache still pounded freely at her skull.

thesunis PERCHED is online

Three in the morning and Jacob was still on? Why wasn't she surprised? A small smile came over her face as she double clicked his name, a black and pink window popped up and she began typing, her fingers clicking away at the keys, a small tapping noise came from her nails hitting the plastic keys. Bella sighed as she pressed the enter key pulling her legs up underneath her on the chair.

MYTH MAGNET (3:05:31 AM): What are you still doing awake?  
thesunis PERCHED (3:05:55 AM): Oh, it's fine. I don't know, can't sleep. What are you still doing awake?  
MYTH MAGNET (3:06:03 AM): ... Can't sleep.  
thesunis PERCHED (3:06:09 AM): How come?  
MYTH MAGNET (3:06:17 AM): Lots of things on my mind.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:06:22 AM): What do you mean you can't sleep?  
MYTH MAGNET (3:06:32 AM): You're... Well, you've never had problems before.  
thesunis PERCHED (3:06:38 AM): Haha, I know, I know.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:06:40 AM): I can hear you snoring all the way in forks half the time.  
thesunis PERCHED (3:07:04 AM): Oh, that's cute, Bells. I just got a lot on my mind, and I don't know. I just can't? Not all that tired either.  
MYTH MAGNET (3:07:20 AM): Cute and truthful.

Bella couldn't help but grin, her hand resting in her hairline waiting for his response. After last night, she was unsure of where things stood, he'd missed her, and that was clear.. But the two didn't get to spend much time speaking, Charlie had woken up in the middle of the night and in fear of him coming into her room, Jacob had left. It was clear that he was still going to fight for her at all costs, and... It broke Bella's heart, yet deep down there was a large portion of her that didn't want him to. It was selfish but she needed him... He was her sun. A shiver ran up Bella's spine, Why was it so cold! Turning her head she had to double check the window was closed, which oddly enough it was. The heart was on and she was still freezing, her fears were likely, she was probably going to get sick. A light sigh came from her lips as she changed her status, clicking back on Jake's chat window to reply.

Seemingly he was eager to reply. He wanted to come warm her up, while the idea didn't seem the... like the brightest idea out there, the company would be nice... Along with the fact Jacob was always incredibly hot. Bella bit her lip as she hesitated before typing. This could turn out so badly... She just couldn't let it in the slightest. She could do this. It didn't take much time for Jake to make up his mind, and honestly , 1)Bella didn't see the harm, and 2) she was an ice cube which made the next part unpleasant. Jake had asked for her to leave the window open. A frown appeared on her face as she shivered. Of course no one used her door anymore, and this was something she'd forgotten. It made sense since most of her visitors were late at night... and male. Two things that wouldn't look good to the neighbors. Bella shook her head at the thought, Jacob would be here soon and she would no longer be a human Popsicle. A quick look in the mirror, she looked fine, tired, and slightly paler then normal... but nothing out of the ordinary. Bella headed to her closet and pulled on another sweater over top of her current. If she had to open the window, she had to be prepared. Though now she looked extraordinarily fluffy... Not so charming.

Bella sat down on the end of her bed as she waited for Jacob , her eyes scanned around her room. Nothing was ever out of place, then again she didn't have much and it was hard for everything to fall out of place. Her attention quickly snapped to the window as her Jake caught the corner of her eye. A warm smile instantly flooded her lips as he turned around shutting the window. The moment he'd turned around... Bella felt lighter. "Jake..." Before she knew it, he'd pulled her up and into a hug. Arms wrapping around him, she sighed happily, . . . Bella's eyes shut as she leaned her head on his chest. "You are a lifesaver, Jacob Black.""I've missed you,Bells." She'd missed him much more than she'd ever admit to anyone, "I missed you too, Jake.." Bella looked up and smiled as her arms wrapped tighter around him... Something was making her feel incredibly vulnerable, but she couldn't place it. Regardless... she was happy. . . And warm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob couldn't get over how incredibly good Bella smelt. Luckily, she hadn't stayed in Italy long enough, or around Edward long enough to get his scent on her. And for that, Jake was thrilled about. He didn't want to smell leech, and he definitely didn't want to smell him on Bella. Jake's hand traveled from the back of Bella's head down to her lower back, but keeping his hand above her pant line. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression. He wasn't here for that, he was here for her and to do his job. "You are a lifesaver, Jacob Black." Jake released a sigh as he pulled Bella closer against him. "Always, Bells, always." He joked. He didn't want to pull out of the hug, but he knew that if he kept in this current position that it would only lead to trouble, and not in the sexual sense. But in the sense of his emotions and how hard it was to be near her and not kiss her and touch her in a way that he would.

Jake let go of Bella slowly as he took a step back, his hands shoving inside of his front pockets. His eyes scanned across the room, there was no sign of any change since Bella got back from Italy, and for that he was thankful for too. He figured that it might be different, but maybe he was over analyzing. His eyes trailed from her lights that were hung by the window over to a photo of her and him. He frowned at first and glanced back at Bella. It was too hard to be near her and not grab her and make her his own (no, not like that. pervert!). Jake forced a smile on his face and stepped forward, grabbing at the bottom of her sweater. "Um, wow." He teased as he noticed she was wearing more than one. "You look ... beautiful, as always. But the sweaters, come here." He laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He slid his hand around her sides, his finger tips brushing against her bare skin. "You're going to sweat like a pig if you stay in both of those, and have me." He smirked as he took the ends of the top sweater and pulled it up over her head. So, sure... from the window's view, this probably looked like Jake and Bella were about to do the dirty. But it's innocent, so stop thinking that way. Jake tossed the sweater to the side and looked back at Bella, a smile on his face.

"Jesus, Bells. Have enough of these on?" He laughed out shaking his head as he grabbed hold of the other sweater and pulled it above her head, a tank top was quickly revealed and Jake stopped instantly. The sweater was pulled just about off of her, but it was still covering her face. He froze. This didn't look bad. This looked completely and totally wrong. Instantly, Jake realized his perversions and pulled the sweater time making it appear that everything was just fine. "There, now you're probably freezing though..." Jake frowned and pulled Bella into his arms. He stood nearly a foot taller than Bella, but he didn't mind, and he was pretty sure she didn't either. Jake sighed and looked down at the top of Bella's head, and without hesitation he pressed his lips against the top of it.

This probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but he had to. He couldn't resist his own temptations forever. If Rosalie was watching, or any of the Cullens for that matter... all of this was just far too bad looking. Did he care? Absolutely not. The more Edward thought that Bella was coming to Jake, the better. Maybe then he might just stay in Italy, and as far away from Bella as possible. Jake swallowed hard, his around wrapped tightly around Bella's tiny figure. The moment lingered for some time, he knew that it was probably awkward for Bella. "Let's get you warm, shall we?" He smiled and pulled back a little, taking hold of Bella's hand as he pulled her over to the bed. Her bed wasn't exactly the biggest thing in the world, which just meant that they had to squeeze in together. And Jake had no problem with that.

Jake stood there for a moment before he kicked off his boots quietly and pushed them to the side. "Your portable heater is at your service!" Jake winked in Bella's direction as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the edge of the bed, his muscles and built body revealed to Bella. "Bells?" He raised an eyebrow as he snapped his fingers out in front of him. Once he had her attention he slid inside of the bed, and pushed the covers off of him, but pushed enough aside for Bella to slide into. He knew that this was far too perfect to pass up, and he was going to milk it as much as he possibly could. Jake patted the side of the bed, a smirk across his perfect face. "Come here, let me get you all toasty. Maybe then you can actually get some rest." He suggested. He watched as she slid into the bed with him. Instantly as she touched the bed, Jake was scooting over so that there was no distant between their bodies. His arm immediately wrapped around her middle and pulled her closer to him. "You are an ice cube," He frowned as his hands ran up and down her arms, causing friction to heat them. "Come here'," He cooed as he pulled the blankets up around her and pulled her closer to him to snuggle.

Jake's eyes finally settled on the top of her head as he leaned down and brushed his nose against her hair, "You smell good, by the way." He complimented, his hands still moving gently across her arm. He was lucky to be here, holding the love of his life (whether she was actually his or not), and he would never forget this. He would never forget any moments between the two of them. It was stored away in his mind forever. Jake exhaled and he pulled Bella closer to him, literally leaving no body space between the two of them. "Getting better?" He asked a smile on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Was it bad that she wanted to stay here forever? No matter how bad she felt, Jacob could always make her feel better, and feel whole again. Bella's hands gripped tightly, she wasn't super warm yet, but his presence was obvious, and that she was incredibly thankful for. Why couldn't it be easy... Why couldn't she have the best of both worlds? She knew it wasn't fair, and that it was incredibly selfish, but Edward and Jacob were polar opposites - the only thing in common was that they both loved her... And that she loved them both. It was cruel that things like this could happen. In the end she'd wind up happy, while one of them was going to be heart broken. Bella sighed as she closed her eyes, she didn't need to think about it. She needed to go back to a few weeks ago, when it was all becoming easier. "You are." she whispered, her head pressed up against his chest and the only thing that could be heard was his heart beating rhythmically. A shiver ran up her spine and she jerked for a moment, Jacob was slowly releasing her, a frown slowly formed on her face. Her hands fell to her side and she probably looked like a small pouting child due to the bulk of her clothes and expression. Bella watched Jacob's eyes wander around , her hand absent mindedly ran through her hair. She was tempted to ask what he was thinking about, surely it must of been something? Maybe he was checking for monsters, or the boogeyman.. Something that years ago Bella would of laughed at, now, well, she couldn't be too sure.

Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but grin, "Um, Wow. You look beautiful, as always. But the sweaters, come here. She laughed, that was all she could do. She felt like a fool, but it was true. "I told you I was freezing, didn't I? I think I'm getting sick or something." She spoke softly not wanting to wake Charlie. Jake took no time in pulling her towards him. "I will not sweat like a pig!" She laughed, denying he was right. Her speech was muffled when Jacob pulled her first sweater over her head, he took no care and her hair went everywhere. She looked like a wind storm had just hit. "Wow Jake, Real nice." Bella blew the hair off of her lips and went to brush it away from her face. "Jesus, Bells. Have enough of these on?" Her brow raised, even though she wasn't warmer yet, she was beginning to feel better. "Obviously not enough if I feel like an ice cube." Jake laughed and took no time in pulling off the other one, as his fingers grazed her skin she jumped a little, the contrast in their temperature sent another shiver up her spine. "Jacob Black - what if I was naked under this?" She questioned seriously once again muffled by the sweater. That would of been terribly embarrassing... What's more is Bella had no idea what she would do if it'd happened. Probably crawl into a hole and die, that sounded about right. Once again she blew the hair off of her lips and pushed it out of her eyes, running her hand through once more to smooth it out since Jacob had so nicely messed it up.

Isabella hadn't noticed the extra few seconds it'd taken him to pull of the sweater, THANKFULLY. "There, now you're probably freezing though.." Bella shook her head and shivered. "Gee, what gave that away?" her tone was playful as her hands rubbed over her arms trying to get some heat. Jake took notice and pulled the brunette into his arms. Bella held her arms as he'd wrapped his tightly around her, why couldn't she be this warm all the time? As Bella felt Jake's lips on her head she also felt her stomach leap. 'Butterflies' as most called it. Involuntarily, she shuddered, this was... She couldn't bring herself to admit it. For a brief moment, Bella shut her eyes and sighed - this was nice. She could easily fall asleep like this, despite how she hadn't been tired previously, maybe it was the cold keeping her up? While he felt incredibly nice and warm, it still hadn't circulated through her body and she was still extremely chilly. Let's get you warm, shall we?" Nodding , she looked up and smiled back at Jacob, his hand clutched hers as he pulled her over to the bed. The last time she'd been in this bed with anyone, it was Jacob... Edward was out of her life at that point, and Jacob freely showed Bella how he'd felt about her... Now he was supposed to behave, Edward was back the picture and she loved him with all of her heart... But then again, she loved Jacob with it all to. Quickly she'd pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and nodded to Jake. "Your portable heater is at your service!" Bella grinned and shook her head, he could be such... an ass some times, but she loved it. As he pulled his shirt off, she couldn't help but linger on his body... And hey! Where did his shirt go? Temptation struck and she felt the need to say something, but for whatever reason, the urge was swallowed and she smiled, ignoring the snap of his fingers.

Bella took no time at all to slide into the bed, she wasn't getting any warmer and the sick feeling was back and she couldn't say that she was particularly fond of it. Bella pulled her hand through her hair taking no time to reach for the blankets and pull them on top of her, also pulling a few onto Jacob. "Why are you smirking?" She Questioned fixing her pajama pants and trying to settle in. "I feel like..." She looked around, suspicion growing. "I feel like you're ..." Bella shook her head pinning it on her own delusion. It was four in the morning, she was sick, tired, and cold. Bella ignored Jake pressing closer, He felt warm, and she needed that. As his arm wrapped around her and pulled her open, her stomach lept again, the feeling was back and she felt even colder... "I know! And I have no idea why! It's June. And I know it's Forks but... I must be getting sick." Bella frowned once more, she didn't need to get sick, that was as a matter of fact the last thing she needed right now. Bella pulled closer as Jake's hands rubbed up her arms, her legs curled up to her body as she put her head on his shoulder. Why did he have to be so addictive? Why did this have to feel so nice? Internally she was shaking her head. This was wrong, but at the moment, there was nothing she could do about it.

"You smell good, by the way." Bella's eyes had shut, her hand had sat on his stomach, but for some reason what he'd said hadn't sunk in. "So do you." Her eyes opened wide and she kicked herself, "Erm, what I said was, So do you feel better?" Bella's heart beat quickly and she mentally slapped herself. What was she saying? Scrunching her eyes closed Bella nodded. "A little... You?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Jake shut his eyes slowly, his head falling back on the headboard. This was right; laying here with her was what heaven on earth felt like, and he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever -- if that was possible. Jake swallowed softly, and adjusted as he stretched his legs out a little, his arms still wrapped tightly around his Bella. Jake could feel himself dozing slowly, sleep was calling to him, and he was ready to answer... that was, until Bella spoke. "So do you." Jake instantly perked up, his eyes popped open, and a smirk crossed along his face. So, Bella thought that he smelled nice? This literally made his entire day -- or in this case, night. "Erm, what I said was, So do you feel better?" Jacob frowned instantly as he looked down at the top of Bella's head. He couldn't help but shake his head. He knew what she meant, and when she tried to cover it up, it only made matters worse. Jake released a chuckle as he shifted in the bed, bringing himself further underneath the covers and closer to Bella. "Sure, that's what you meant right? Do I feel better?" He joked shaking his head. By the time he got all snug in the bed, his face was right beside of Bella's face. Jake's hand that was on her arm was pulled away and brought up to her face. He gently caressed the side of her cheek, bringing it down to her mouth. His brow narrowed as a frown formed across his face, his eyes settling on her lips. Gently, Jake moved his thumb along her lips as he pushed himself closer and closer to her.

Jake wanted Bella. All of her. The part that Edward couldn't near, couldn't touch. Jake made it very apparent that he was going to fight for her, he knew that she loved him - he just needed to make her see that he was better for her than Edward. To Jake, Edward was nothing more than a flesh eating virus, and soon enough there would be no Bella left. Jake couldn't have that - he wouldn't have that. Edward had instant messages Jake, in regards to Bella and Bella alone. He had mentioned that Jake needed to talk to her about her life, etc. And Jake planned on it. That was one thing that Jake and Edward agreed on -- Bella and her beating heart. He would fight for that too. And if Edward did decide to change her, he'd be killed. Or well, that's at least the fantasy that plays out in his head at night. The mere thought caused Jake to shake with anger; but he needed to calm himself, for Bella. Releasing a sigh, he brought his gaze back up on her brown eyes, a smile slowly parted across his lips. "Bella..." Jake trailed off as he leaned forward, his eyes shutting slowly.

He would wait for her. He would wait for her until forever ended. He would wait until she came back to him, with her arms open for him to take her. And his arms would be open, forever. He could try as many times as he wanted to save her, but the only person that could save herself was her. And she would, in time. Jake would be there, his arms open and waiting for her return back to him, back to their future, back to his love. Forever and always. That's how it was, forever he would wait, and he would always love her.

Jake's lips brushed against Bella's, his hand resting comfortably on the side of her face, his thumb rubbing her jawline. He couldn't resist the temptation, he could resist her. He had to have her, and that was all there was to it. Jake closed in the distance between them, his lips gently pressing against Bella's. Every time that Jake had kissed Bella, it was bliss in his eyes. Pure bliss. He didn't need to have sex with her to feel whole, he felt whole just holding her, and kissing her. In the presence of Bella, knowing that he was her hold for that brief moment, she made him feel complete. Jake's hand traveled from her jawline to her hair, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her lips were perfect against his; they fit so perfectly together. Jake didn't want to push the kiss, but he couldn't resist. Opening his mouth slightly, he slipped his tongue into Bella's mouth and pressed his lips firmly back against hers. He heart beat was racing, and by the sounds of it, so was Bella's.

Jake slowly pulled out of the kiss, his breathing was quickening as he looked into her eyes. His eyes fell from her eyes to lips again as he leaned forward once more, but instead of pressing his lips against her lips, he pressed his own against her jaw line and made a trail of kisses down her jawline, to the nape of her neck. "You smell very nice," He whispered as he breathed out, bringing his lips to her ear as he pressed his lips against it gently. Jake slowly brought his eyes back to Bella's, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips before he leaned in once more and pressed them against hers gently. Jake knew that if he kept this up, the only thing that would come of this was an awkward silence, if that wasn't already on it's way. Jake pulled back, pressing his forward against Bella's he breathed out gently. "I love you so much, Bella." He admitted, his eyes shut as he laid there, one hand up through her hair, holding the side of her face and the other holding himself up.

What had just happened caused Jake's stomach to fill, his chest rising and falling as he felt 'butterflies'. His heart beat was going insane, and his breathing was doing just the same. Jake let his tongue slide across his bottom lip as he turned his head the other direction, the awkwardness of the situation was worse than he thought. Jake just laid there, his hand pulling away from Bella's head as he placed it on his side, his eyes darting from Bella to the other direction. ". . . " He hummed as he glanced back at her and then away. "So..." He hummed out, his hand patting his leg as he looked back over at Bella. Just laying beside of her was causing a problem for Jake, in the heart department, and others we won't bring up. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost shocking that Jacob was able to fit on her bed, he seemed far to tall and yet there he was stretching as much as he could. The bed wasn't even really wide enough for two people it it seemed as if Jacob had absolutely no problem squeezing in with her. As it was now, her legs were curled, half on top of Jacob half not, and her upper torso seemingly was half on him as well but with the heat he was giving on... She hoped, and deep down knew that he didn't mind. Bella ignored his smirk and tried to secretly hide her face. Of course she'd slip up at a time like this and say something like and, and Jake being who he was didn't intend on just letting it go before he said anything. For a moment after, things were silent, the only thing breaking that was a small creaking in her bed as he adjusted himself bringing her closer once more and got under the covers. Bella made sure of keeping her eyes closed. After that, she'd done enough damage and it was time for bed. Now all she wanted to do was sleep - and that's when she felt Jacob's warm hand on her face, and his thumb rubbing along her lips as she was pulled closer. No matter how much Bella wanted to shut off her mind, she couldn't - it was racing with thoughts just about everything. She'd hurt Edward if anything happened. She'd hurt Jacob if nothing happened. She'd make Charlie question her if he woke up before them and came in to wake her up. She'd make the Cullens hate her if they found out. She loved Jake. She loved Edward. She had no option that wouldn't hurt. Not for one moment did Isabella Swan enjoy being the one with the power. Why couldn't some one else choose for her? "Bella...?" After the long silence, Bella's eyes opened up just in time to see Jacob close his and... His lips were on hers. For a moment, she sat speechless absolutely thunder shocked. This.. wasn't supposed to happen, This... wasn't happening. Bella blinked, she could feel herself being rendered not only speechless, but helpless.... She couldn't... She loved Edward.

Guilt washed over her like a bucket of ice water, her eyes reluctantly closed and she gave into his touch, his warmth held her as the ice touched each and ever part of her. Her stomach was flipping like it had been before, but she ... She didn't enjoy the tingly feeling like she'd wanted. She couldn't be doing this - this wasn't who Isabella Swan was. Her stomach was spinning, and she felt dizzy, yet the feeling on her lips made her unable to pull away. Jake's hand pressed against her face, she could feel his finger slowly dragging along her jaw line, and it was so hard not to act on it. Slowly his hand slipped into her hair and he brought her as close as she could get - she was nearly on top of him now. Bella flinched as his hand touched her back, his lips parted, and almost instantly her's did as well. Bella's tongue slipped into his mouth . . . This was wrong she couldn't do it. She froze, pulling away quickly, her eyes remained shut, she couldn't face him, that didn't just happen. She couldn't just kiss him. Bella's heart was beating quickly, and with each thump against he rib cage, she felt sicker, and sicker. How could she do this to him?

His lips were back at her's, and she couldn't move... Then to her jaw, and down her neck. A shiver ran back up her spine as his warm lips touched her ice skin. She might as well be a vampire if she was already feeling as cold as one. "Jake.." Bella breathed a little too quickly, it came out awkward, and almost like a moan. "I'm...I'm sorry I just can't do this.. It's not right.." Her eyes remained shut, she didn't want to see the hurt... or whatever emotion he had. She couldn't face it. Jacob's lips pressed against her ear and Bella couldn't help but twist strangely, the covers wrapping oddly around her. She wanted this so much...And now she had it, while it wasn't with Edward, she still wanted it. It had taken everything in her to simply keep her eyes shut, and not continue to kiss him back, there was nothing about this she didn't want. "You know I love you too...More than -" If she said anything, he'd come back with 'Even Edward?' and she couldn't answer that. "I love you took Jake." she sighed defeated. It was rather that then the ladder option. "So..."

It was too painful to say anything right now - Bella didn't honestly know if she could. Guilt weighed heavily in her. What had she done? "Jake... can you just grab the light please." She'd asked weakly, trying to say the least she could for fear of her voice cracking and giving him any indication as to how she was feeling. Bella motioned to the string hanging to his left. How did these two manage to effect her so much? They each held such special things, and she was unsure she'd ever be able to choose. She'd rather die alone than risk hurting either of them. How could she look at herself ever again if she knew she'd broken their hearts? It wasn't fair. What did they even see in her anyways? She was plain, there was nothing special about her. She was mortal... Bella buried her head between the blanket and his chest she didn't want to see the look on his face, she didn't want to hurt him. "Jake... I'm so sorry." She should of just froze to death, and said it was too late for company and that she'd be okay. She was more of the suffer in silence type so why did she break her streak now? 


	7. Chapter 7

"Jake.." Jake's eyes opened as he glanced at Bella, her moan was very apparent and she couldn't hide from that. Jake thought for a moment that Bella was actually enjoying herself, and he was sure for a moment she was. Except everything came crumbing down around Jake as his eyes opened wide, pulling back from Bella as they fell on her. The next words that came out of her mouth caused Jake to feel a kick in the gut, and in the heart.

"I'm...I'm sorry I just can't do this.. It's not right.."

Jake felt himself die a little inside as Bella broke away from him. His faced distorted to a pained expression, his brows were furrowed as stared at the top of her head. Of course, it was him. It was always him. Always Edward. Never Jake. For once, Jake wanted to be number one. He wanted Edward and his kind to leave, leaving Forks and Bella in peace. The mere thought of being with Bella without the drama from her dead boyfriend seemed perfect, but she wasn't ready to see that just yet. But he was well aware that it wasn't like that. Deep down, Jake knew that in the end Edward would always be number one to Bella, and Jake would be left in her dust. Even though he wasn't okay with it, he had to deal with it. Jake was going to fight for Bella, fight his hardest to get her to pick him. Sure, she could be friends with the leech, but he wanted her to belong to him and only him. Was that so hard for her do? Edward left her, he up and left her with no explanation. Nothing. And then he goes and tries to kill himself, and Bella runs to his rescue? What kind of man is that? Oh right, Edward wasn't a man at all. He was a pathetic leech who preyed on the innocent. Bella, was innocent. He would find a way to make Bella see him in an entire different light. Would she ever reach that point? Would she ever truly make Jake her one and only? He hoped and he prayed. He would wait until forever for her. Edward, however, would he? He left when the going got rough. What kind of love is that? Jake was there for Bella, through everything. Even the biggest mistake of her life, Edward. He didn't want it to happen, he didn't want Bella to go and rescue him. But in the end, he came to her to be her friend just like she always wanted. But he would push further, he would strive to be number one for her.

Jake swallowed hard as he pulled away from Bella fully now. He just stared at her in disbelief. This wasn't happening, she hadn't just pulled away because of Edward. Jake released a painful sigh as he laid back on the bed, his head against the headboard as he hand wrapped back around Bella innocently. "You know I love you too...More than - .... I love you too Jake," Just hearing those words come out of her mouth sent Jake over the emotional edge. She loved him, but she couldn't be with him like she was with Edward. Jake patted her back lightly as he adjusted, one hand going to his lap. "I know you do, Bells ..." He trailed off, his eyes danced across her bedroom inch by inch, avoiding looking down at the source of his pain. He would always love Bella, but he couldn't stand being squashed on. He was well aware that she never meant to hurt him, but she still did. Daily. But he would be there, be would be there for her for however long she needed him. Jake released a soft sigh as he continued to avoid looking down. "Jake... can you just grab the light please." His eyes closed tightly as he turned his torso towards the direction of light string that was hanging. "Sure..." He mumbled as he pulled it down, darkness coating the room instantly. It took Jake a moment to adjust to the dark. The moon casted shadows across the room, and Jake watched as the shadow of the tree danced from wall to wall. Anything was better than looking down right now.

Silence. It was dead silent in Bella's room. The only sounds that could be heard was their breathing, and their heartbeats. As the seconds stretched on, Jake felt his patience coming to a close. Jake yawned softly as he crossed his legs at the ankles, his arm not moving from around Bella. Jake wasn't enjoying the awkwardness that was between him and Bella, he'd much rather go back to it was before he slipped up and kissed her. Now, don't get him wrong. He enjoyed the kiss, and he never wanted one with Bella to end. However, it was apparent that he had hurt her. "Jake... I'm so sorry." Jake released a heavy sigh and pulled away from Bella a little. His torso turned as he pulled his legs off of the side of the bed. He was sitting up now, his legs supporting his weight as his arms were bent on them. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the floor, much better than turning around to face the real problem.

Instead of turning around, Jake sighed quietly. "I'm sorry too." His words were cold and harsh, his apology was obviously fake. He shook his head and stood up. No, this wasn't going to happen. Wait, we're talking about Jake here. It's going to happen. "Sorry that I pushed you." He mumbled as he grabbed his t-shirt that had fallen off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Jake's back was to Bella the entire time, avoiding as much eye contact with her as possible. "Maybe I should just go ..." He trailed off as he slipped his shirt back on over his head. He didn't proceed towards his shoes, instead he just stood there in the middle of her bedroom, his eyes were anywhere but on her. 


	8. Chapter 8

The awkward tone was thickly holding to the air of her bedroom, Icing over the windows with remorse. Isabella could tell she'd hurt him in the worst way. She'd done it before, and again and again. She had to stop. He didn't deserve the pain, no one did. Bella jumped up, crossing her bed, she sat there on her knees. Her hand had just reached his before he went to turn and grab his shoes. "Jake, ple.. Please stay for me." As she looked up at the tall figure, she was a solid two feet shorter now on her bed. All she wanted to do was pull him back into the bed, and go back to kissing him before her words had inflicted the obvious pain on him. He was her best friend... how could she be so selfish to hurt him so freely? What was wrong with her? Jake was there for her now... And for once, Bella saw that he needed her. That would make him feel better, and as the sadness weighed on his tone Bella frowned, her eyes burning- She was so pathetic and helpless...

Bella's hand held on lightly, her fingers ever so slightly grasped around his, resting in his palm. Her other hand crossed and rested on her arm, slowly trying to bring back some heat. Her eyes bore into the back of his head and she swore she could feel herself losing. She owed Jacob her life.. He'd saved her, so why couldn't she be there for him when he needed it? Bella no longer cared if she lived, or died, but she wanted Jacob.. And Edward to both be happy, and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure that happened - for both of them. They would just understand that she was doing it to make sure they were happy, and that would fix everything? Wouldn't it? It was wrong by many standards, but what was she to do?

"Jake.." Bella's voice cracked, and she shut her eyes ignoring it. "I know you probably hate me... and you have every right... I just.." She paused, taking in a big gulp of air. "But.. I love you more then anything.. And I'm trying to make you two happy." She paused once again hastily dropping his hand and wiping away a tear in annoyance. She wasn't going to cry, "I'm going to do anything it takes to make you happy."And Edward too. Her thoughts finished. She was going to be there for both of them, she wanted both of them, no matter how wrong it was. "Please don't.. Ever be sorry. You've never done anything wrong - no matter what anyone says. I know i've made this hard on everyone.." If it wasn't for her, Jake would be happy down in La Push with a nice girl, The Cullen's lives would continue on as is.. Victoria would still have James and not thirst for her revenge... Nothing would of changed. Bella sniffled quickly and pushed herself back on her side of the bed, turning her back to Jacob, legs hung over the side. Her hands tiredly ran over her face, only to take cover in her hair line. This was such a bad idea... She should of simply frozen.

The temperature was easy to ignore as she sat there, her mind racing with thoughts she didn't want to think of. What did Jacob have to be sorry for? He was doing everything anyone else would of done in his position. The past months.. He'd kissed her, he'd pieced her back together, it was all okay. Then Alice came along, and everything changed. He was no longer allowed to touch her like he used to, or kiss her, even a hug never held innocence - They both were thinking the same thing. Now Edward was back, Bella had tossed him to the side, pushing everything in the rubbish bin, and no matter who it was, that was never a way to treat a human... Especially one as loyal as Jacob. Bella gulped hastily wiping the remainder of what tears had threatened to spill down her cheek, her hands taking cover in her tank top, the fabric twisting around at the bottom. He was nervous, She half expected him to tell her to 'fuck off', and 'that he'd never wanted to see, or speak to her ever again'. As much as she didn't want that, it would of been easier, and he could go on and live a happily Bella-less life down in La Push.

She knew that wasn't going to happen though. Butterflies assaulted her stomach as she bit down on her lip, tongue running lightly along the inside, she could still taste him. Bella inhaled deeply hoping the feeling would pass, instead she'd thrown herself back into her mind, searching for something that would make her stomach stop. The fire on the water... Jacob's lips on her... "Bella... Bella wake up! Fuck, Bella..." The fire moved so freely... No, that didn't fucking help in the slightest. Instead the butterflies were shot down, fear nipping at their wings, pulling them apart... She could visualize it. Victoria.. Her heart... Everything. She didn't need this. 


	9. Chapter 9

Why did things have to be so difficult with Bella? Jake didn't understand it. Why couldn't they go back to the way that they were before? Before Edward went to kill himself, before Alice showed up here. Why? All Jake wanted was things to go back to normal. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was. Jake ran his hands through his hair and over his face, shaking his head as his eyes stayed locked on the window, debating if it was time for him to leave or to stay. Jake's arms dropped to his side as he sighed with defeat. Of course he would stay. There was no question about that. "Jake, ple.. Please stay for me." Jake felt Bella's hands wrap around his, and instantly his heart shattered into a tiny million pieces. Why was being around her so difficult? Jake turned his head so that he could look at Bella. She looked so hurt, so innocent, and so familiar. Jake wanted to go over there and hug her, pull her against him and apologize for being an asshole. But she had other plans, and Jake knew that he couldn't do that. It would lead to him trying to kiss her again, or worse. Jake turned his body to fully face her now, her hand was still wrapped in Jake's.

The feeling was cold at the touch, lucky enough for Jake he could still hear her heartbeat. "Jake.." Jake frowned at the sound of Bella's voice cracking, his heart lunged forward as he stared down at her, his hand still holding hers firmly. "I know you probably hate me... and you have every right... I just.." Jake opened his mouth to object, but Bella had already dived into her explanation. "But.. I love you more then anything.. And I'm trying to make you two happy." Jake kept his gaze on Bella until she pulled her hand away from him, wiping a tear across her face. Jake frowned even more as he took a step forward. He dropped to his knees beside of the bed and reached to to take Bella's hand again, but she was already diving into another explanation and Jake felt like an asshole. "I'm going to do anything it takes to make you happy ... Please don't.. Ever be sorry. You've never done anything wrong - no matter what anyone says. I know i've made this hard on everyone.."

Jacob watched as Bella turned away from Jake and faced the other direction. Guilt swept across his body with one quick sweep, and he was hurrying to her aid. Jake rose from the floor and straightened himself out. He enclosed the distance between them as he sat beside of her on the bed, his hand instantly taking hold of hers and pulling it against his. His fingers intertwined perfectly with hers. Jake never wanted to hurt Bella, in fact, he wanted to be the same that was there when the world crashed down around her and she felt like she was going under. But currently Jake felt like he was the one who was causing this. Jake turned towards Bella, his hand taking hold of her chin as he turned her to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." Jake shook his head, feeling more of a dick than before. Jake grabbed hold of Bella's middle and pulled her into his lap. His arm slid underneath her legs and the other supported her torso area. "Let's get you in bed, you need some sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning." He assured her as he stood up and then sat back down again on the bed, but instead of on the side, he sat in the middle of the bed and kept Bella in his lap. "I'll behave ..." He murmured as he leaned forward, bringing Bella against his chest as he grabbed the covers and pulled them back up around her. His lips pressed against the top of her head as his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. "Get some rest, Bells. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her again. His fingertips ran from her lower back all the way up to her neck as he leaned his head back against the headboard. So many things were running through his head, so many emotions were running through his body.

Jake wold behave. He assured himself of this. At least, for the remainder of the night. But he never agreed to behave after that. Tonight was for Bella to get her rest, and for Jake to have this moment with Bella that felt relatively normal for him. The hand that wasn't running up and down her back was pulled around Bella's legs, pulling her closer and closer against his body. She was so small compared to him, she fit perfectly. His eyes opened and closed, glancing down at Bella ever so often as he breathed in and out. His chest rising and falling. It didn't take no time for Jake to slowly drift to a place of peace. Sleep was calling, and Jake answered with no hesitation. 


	10. Chapter 10

How could he so easily forgive her? She'd hurt him, and he acted like it was nothing. Jake's hand snaked into her own and it was only time before his soothing tone sliced the air. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." Isabella nodded, a forced smile taking over her lips. She couldn't try and shield her emotions right now, Jake knew her too well and it would be useless. He put up with so much shit... And she loved him for it. She would stop with it all, she was going to make them happy, Whatever it took. His arms wrapped around her and she had been pulled onto Jacob's laugh, it was almost amazing how secure she felt with him, there was something about him that was so addictive. "Let's get you in bed, you need some sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning." Bella nodded staying silent. The thoughts of sleep were those of which stayed in the back of her mind, she didn't know how long it'd take her to sleep now but as he stomach twisted she was sure it would take longer then expected.

"I'll behave..." Bella nodded. Did he expect her to sleep like this? No doubt it'd be warm, but... Bella shook her head. How could anyone be actually comfortable like this? She weighed a solid one hundred and fifteen pounds at the very least, and while she knew he was a shape shifter, it still seemed strange that he could still be comfortable like this. It didn't take long for Jake to get comfortable, the blankets were soon wrapped around her along with his arms. Heat - mass quantities, well it was good to feel it again. Slowly she'd go back to her normal self thanks to her personal heater whom she loved much more than she should. "Get some rest, Bells. I'm not going anywhere." Bella nodded once more her eyes shut as his lips pressed against her head. The faint feel of his finger tips traced the length of her back and she smiled to herself.... This was nice, as much as she hated to admit it. Bella turned, squirming slightly, her arm draped around his stomach and her head on the nape of his neck.

Here she could so clearly hear his heart beating, it didn't sound broken much like she thought she made it feel very often. Bella's fingers traced up and down his arms as she laid there, these were tough times for everyone. Jake was.. thrown from his life he'd known for the past few months, unable to be with Bella as he was. Edward was ripped from her again after only seeing her for an hour after she'd saved his life. The Cullen's were upset and trying to get Edward back at all costs. Jasper and Alice wanted... Wanted to go to Volterra to trade themselves for him... Victoria was.. well she'd not been heard of so at least that was good, but Bella knew she was still out there and while she wasn't in Forks, it'd only be a matter of time. Her gaze traveled around the room the shadows looked so dark.. Before moving back to Forks, she would have though, a shadow - nothing special about that. Now Bella had to analyze all of them, things now lurked in the shadows. Things from fairy tales and horror movies now flooded her life and there was no turning back.

It didn't take long for Jake to drift off but she had to make sure, turning slightly Bella pushed herself up - feeling his arms tighten around her. She had clear shot of his face now, he looked so peaceful... Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes, lips placing lightly on his, lingering for a moment before she pulled away. "Forever, Jacob." She managed to whisper, lowering her head back down to where it had been previously. 


	11. Chapter 11

The sunlight blinded against Jake's eyes as he blinked a couple of times. When had it become sunny? Or for that matter, when had it become morning? Jake yawned and looked down. Bella was laying in his lap still just as asleep as she was before. He glanced over at the clock that red six forty five. He could hear shuffling from the bathroom. It must of been Charlie getting ready for work. Jake took advantage to the situation as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair, her placement in his lap was far too perfect and he wouldn't dare move her. Jake glanced at the door as he waited for Charlie to go downstairs, praying that he would avoid Bella's room at all cost. Which he had. Within five minutes, Charlie was downstairs and locking up the front door. Perfect. Jake waited to make sure that he was long gone before he made his move.

Sitting up, Jake pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground and then looked down once more. The morning was never a good time for Jake, for obvious reasons. Jake began to feel uneasy as he scooted down, pulling Bella from his lap and up to his torso, laying her head against his chest. Must better. Much, much, much better. The awkwardness of the situation would soon ease. A yawn released from Jake's mouth as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair, waiting for Mr. Morning to go back down. A couple of minutes past and Jake was in the clear. Jake smirked and looked down, Bella looked so peaceful and serene laying next to him. Placing his hand on the bottom of her chin, Jake pulled her to look up at him. She blinked several times, adjusting to the sun as well. "Morning." He grinned down at Bella who released a whine and turned in towards Jake, her arms wrapping around his torso. "Awe, does Bella not wanna wake up?" He teased as he pulled her up onto his lap. His hands ran up through either side of her face and through her hair, "Here, I'll wake you up." He grinned as he pressed his lips against hers.

Jake didn't expect Bella to react the way she had. Her hands were running up and down his bare chest, and her body was beginning to sweat. He smirked at the site; far too lucky. Jake was way too fucking lucky. He reacted any seventeen year old boy would - he wrapped his hands around her middle and pulled her closer and closer to him, running his hands up and down her back, and underneath her shirt. Jake heard Bella release a few moans as she kissed him roughly, her hands running through his hair and tightening on his scalp, pulling him closer and closer. Jake moaned in return as he pulled back, catching his breath and giving Bella time to catch hers. He groaned softly as Mr. Morning returned, but not in the morning kind of way. "I love you so much, Bella," Jake whispered into her ear, bringing her mouth to his as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. Bella pulled away, and instantly Jake turned up and looked at her. Instead of pulling away, she was unclothing herself and Jake's eyes widened. This was not happening.

"I'm done, I want you and only you." Jake's eyes widened at Bella's say as she pressed herself against him. Jake swallowed hard, his eyes jumping from her exposed chest, to her hands that were traveling up and down his chest. "Bella, is this how you are every morning?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow, his hands resting on her sides as she ravaged his neck, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Bella didn't respond quickly as she pulled back and stared into his eyes, they were a rich brown color - as they always had been before. "I love you so much too, Jake, only you." She whispered and dove back into his neck. Jake didn't resist, instead he reacted to her body language and pressed himself against her as he kissed her back, his hands running up and down her back and then up and down her sides, trying to slowly get to his destination, which we won't name. "What about Edward?" Jake mumbled through their embrace. Bella pulled back with a confused expression across her face, nearly hurt. "Who is Edward?"

Jake's eyes shot open as he felt Bella's lip press against his. He was confused, very, very confused. He didn't say anything as Bella curled back into his chest and slowly drifted to sleep. Instead, he just sat there blinking and adjusting to the darkness that flooded the bedroom once more. A dream. It was all a fucking dream. Jake contained his groan as he stared off at the window, not wanting to even look down at what had formed in his pants. His hand quickly shifted to above his crotch area as he tried to adjust, only making it more apparent of his friend. Biting his bottom lip, Jake scooted himself to the side and pulled Bella beside him as he stared at her. He wasn't going to sleep now. No way in hell he wold get to sleep after that dream. "Bella, come here..." Jake mumbled softly as he pulled himself on top of her and leaned down, his mouth hovering over hers. "I know that ... this is ... hard ..." Jake stopped and closed his eyes, turning his head the other way. Shit, that sounded bad. Jake sighed and looked back at her, "I know that this is hard, but I just ... I want you to give a shot. Give me a shot ..." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against hers as he swallowed hard, his eyes staring into hers.

Jake wanted the dream to be real. For all of it to be real and for Bella to love him like she loved Edward, and for her to throw Edward to the dogs - literally, and let them eat him away. Jake wanted Bella, and in the end, he prayed that he would have her. Jake stopped resisting as he pressed his lips against Bella's lightly, his hands running up the side of her face as he pressed his body against her, including Mr. Happy. "I'm sorry ... " He laughed lightly as he pressed himself off of her and looked the other way, laying his head on her shoulder as he exhaled, "... about that..." He said referring to his friend that kept poking Bella. Jake face blushed over red as he kept his face out of sight of Bella, in fear of her becoming completely and totally disgusted and running away. 


	12. Chapter 12

As Bella curled herself on his chest, all she could do was listen to her heart beat. It was so embarrassing, so loud, uncontrollable. Thankfully Jacob was off in a world of sleep, and he was far from anywhere he could hear it. Absent mindedly her fingers traced patterns on his chest - this was one of the things where it felt so wrong, but it felt so right it kept bringing her back. This... Was going to cause her problems in the future, some how, it'd snap back and she'd be weaved directly into the wicked web of Forks. Maybe it wasn't Forks' web that was so wicked, but just her own? Maybe she was the reason it was all so messed up? Isabella's tongue traced over her lips where Jake's had been moments ago whether he knew it or not. Maybe it was the best to keep it to herself? Her indirect apology to Jacob would be lost deep in his sleep, and he'd be none the wiser - it was better this way, right? Bella sighed as her face pressed into his neck. He was so warm that she was beginning to feel human again.

Her thoughts stopped dead... Soon she wouldn't feel human. The Cullens would change her... and she'd never feel warm again. Bella's mouth suddenly became dry, she'd been begging for this since she met Edward and his wonderful family... Jacob would no longer love her, want to be her friend... She would no longer be able to see Charlie and Renee - in fact, she'd have to fake her own funeral. Hear them crying from inside the casket... Charlie pleading wondering if it was his fault? Renee.. She would blame herself. Bella stopped instantly, her eyes began to burn. The mere thought of breaking their hearts light that brought instant tears to her eyes. Bella huffed instantly wiping her eyes. Had the thought and constant denials of Edward's mere consideration on the topic made her ignorant to what she would lose - no matter how much they asked her about it? Bella shuddered as the cold feeling sunk through her again, this was so messed up. Not just her here with Jacob, but the vampires, the werewolves... Creatures that ... never were real.

Jacob shifted, moving her to the side, and Bella slid off onto her bed He was moving his hands around, adjusting his pants that were probably hurting his stomach. How did he sleep in jeans? Curling to fit his side, she pulled the covers up around her neck feeling the chilly air nip at her. That was when his voice destroyed whatever she'd been thinking of. "Bella, Come here..." His voice was soft and comforting, forgiving, her eyes took no time in opening and adjusting to the black. Jacob pulled himself on top of her and the butterflies attacked full force. How lame was she right now? Anything to make him happy.. She thought, in consideration. Maybe that was just her way of trying to deny that she did in fact like what was happening... "Jake..." She breathed unsure of how his name came out. Crimson flushed over her pale complexion and she was thankful for the darkness. His lips were so close, the warmth was back, covering her body, much like he was at the very moment. "I know that... this is hard.." He paused and her heart raced faster trying to keep the thoughts of Edward at bay. Right now... Jacob was the one that was here, and she needed him ... once again.

"I know that this is hard, but i just... I want you to give a shot. Give me a shot..." His voice sent chills running down her spine, his eyes held such.. Hope. Bella nodded, her hand snaking from his stomach up to his cheek and she nodded again. "I will, Jake."Her eyes slipped shut as he kissed her for the third time this evening. Even... the slightest touch from him sent her into a frenzy which she knew was hardly the most helpful thing right now, but for the first time in the past couple of days, she felt like there was nothing nagging at her, nothing screaming at her, no emotions running wild... aside from their own. Bella's hand snaked up behind Jake's neck and she pulled him down on top of her so he was no longer holding himself up. She owed him this much... He'd saved her life so many times before... And had she ever properly thanked him? Jake pulled away, and she wished he didn't, when he stopped it gave her mind automatic permission to scream at her and that wouldn't help out right now...

"I'm so-" Bella pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him as hard as she could. Words would only ruin it.. Words would be her downfall. Bella had a ... large idea at to what he was apologizing for, but as long as it stayed where it was, she could ignore it... His apology would only cause for awkward tension, and the night had already held far more of that then Bella would of liked. Arms wrapped around Jake's neck as her tongue lightly slid along his bottom lip, then slowly into his mouth. If this was wrong... It really shouldn't have felt so right. As Bella's hand traced patterns idly on his back her other went up into his hair. She was trying her hardest to ignore what was pushing on her, but it was becoming hard to ignore as she squirmed. It had brought back all the times she'd try to do more the kiss Edward, it was always the same answer, "I could hurt you.." Followed by silence, and then her sulking in defeat for the rest of the evening... Snapping out of it, Bella turned her attention back to Jacob as guilt began to plant herself in the pit of her stomach. It all seemed so easy... But it would tear her world apart. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I will, Jake." Was all that Jake needed for a given answer on him kissing her, being with her in the way that he wanted with her. Jake's hands ran up through Bella's hand, tangling his fingers around her loose strands as his lips pressed against Bella's. He was surprised at her, she hadn't resisted him as she had before. Was it guilt? Was she just trying to make him happy? Whatever it was, he was happy for it. She was making his ecstatic. But guilt would soon come over Jake and he would feel like a giant asshole for not seeing it all before. But for now, he was getting what he wanted from her - a chance. Jake was shocked when Bella pulled him back into the kiss. He hadn't expected that in the least. Instead, he expected her to push him away and go and vent about how it was wrong for her to do that to Edward and all of that stuff. Stuff that Jake didn't want to hear right now. Jake's hand fell to the bed as he kept his weight off of Bella, not expecting her to pull him closer towards her. This was new for Jake. The territory that he had crossed was something new and unfamiliar. Jake's eyes slowly opened as he pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Bella, his other hand gently rubbing the side of her face with the back of his hand. He could stay where he was, right there on top of Bella for as long as she wanted. Just gazing into her eyes and holding her. It's what he wanted, but did she want it too?

Bella knew how Jake felt about her, about her and Edward, and especially about her becoming a vampire. If Edward, and his family left forever, then it would give Jake the perfect time to be with Bella. He knew that Edward was like a drug to Bella, and she was the addict that was addicted. Drugs are bad, mkay? Therefore, Jacob had to do whatever he could to get Edward as far away from Bella as he possibly could. And as far as him being in Italy was concerned, Jake was pretty sure it was the best thing that could of happened. Jake brought himself back down to Bella, his eyes no longer glazed over, and his attention was back on her. "Your beautiful, did you know that?" He commented as he stared at her, his eyes gazing over her face and then down to her torso area and back up. "You're so beautiful," He said once more shaking his head as he pressed his lips against hers again.

The kiss that Jake planted on Bella's lips were different - it was soft and affectionate, not rough and overpowering. Instead of snaking his tongue into Bella's mouth as they first came into the embrace, he let his hands run down her arm and then back up it, his hands resting on her side finally. His lips only left Bella's for a moment to breathe as he stared down at her, but quickly closed his eyes and went in for another kiss. This time, his lips parted and his tongue escaped his mouth. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad. Everything. Every inch of her and only her. The mere thought of another girl bothered him, and he would always belong to Bella. Forever. Whether she felt the same way . . . Jake's hand traveled more around her hip, rubbing her hip bone lightly. He wasn't pushing to go further, he wasn't trying to have sex with her. He just wanted to be close. Letting go of her hip bone, Jake wrapped his arms around Bella's tiny body as he rolled onto his back, nearly going off the edge of the bed. But luckily, he was smooth enough to adjust quickly, Bella now being on top of him.

Jake's hands ran up her lower back as he pulled her chest down to him, his lips pressing against Bella's once more. "I love you so much," He whispered through their kiss, his hands traveling to her hair once more. The intensity of the embrace was becoming apparent, for the both of them. Jake was beginning to realize that his self control would soon take a toll on him. Pulling out of the kiss, his hands rested in her hair, tangled up in her strands still. "I'm not pushing you to do anything, Bella. Just ... make sure you know that." He laughed lightly as he pressed his lips against her again. He wouldn't ruin this, not for anything. Jake's hands slowly drifted down Bella's back and rested around her hips, his fingertips brushing against the feel of her soft skin.

Jake's mind shifted instantly; he began to think of five years down the line. Both of them would be graduated and out of school. What if Bella did choose Jake in the end? Jake saw his future before him; Bella, and only Bella. His one and only, forever and always. No one would come between them again. No one. Not the leech, not his kind. No one. Jake would have Bella, and they would be married and live happily ever after. Jake wouldn't have to worry about Bella running away and turning into a vampire. Instead, she'd be with him forever. He'd protect her from the demons that lurk in the shadows at night. The monsters that caused friction on her life, he would be her protector. Her one and only. Her hero.

Jake's eyes fluttered opened as he focused on Bella. She didn't look like she normally did. She looked guilty and sad. Jake frowned instantly, his hands dropping from her sides to her outer thighs, as unsexual as possible. "Bella, what is it?" He asked, his tone was that of a concerned friend, a lover even. "I didn't ..." Jake trailed off, his hands wiping across his face. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to go too far ... I just, I'm sorry." Jake murmured. Guilt coursed through Jake's veins as he stared at her. There was no lie. He had messed up. Again. 


	14. Chapter 14

The awkwardness that had frosted the windows was beginning to slip away, and the hopelessness that had surrounded the two before seemingly evaporated. If she could just let go for an hour or two, it would do her a world of good, and probably make her feel a little better in the very least, even if it had a long term guilt effect that wouldn't sink in until she woke up. Isabella just wanted to get lost in him and be what he wanted her to be - he deserved so much from her and she'd been neglectful of his feelings, but now wasn't that time, Bella wanted so much to make up for the pain. This is something she'd wanted to do for so long with Edward, but despite the countless chances he'd had, there was always an excuse - sure some times that excuse may have been death but Bella put far too much trust in him. In her eyes, Edward could do no wrong. So what if he hurt her, more reason to turn her. A little pain was worth an eternity of happiness... Bella mentally began popping the thought bubbles as she kissed Jake back with a force she hadn't intended. She felt so ... Needy. Like she absolutely everything in her body was calling his name, like he was all she wanted. Isabella swallowed hard as he pulled away, their hands and limbs tangled in and amongst each other. He was so warm, and it only made her feel better. Only a while ago she was a human Popsicle, and now she was beginning to feel like some one just shoved her into an oven, but despite the heat, she didn't mind at all. With the odd movement she could feel the cold air nipping at her skin which simply caused her to pull herself closer to him, with Jake on top of her, it was hard to ever feel the need for a blanket again. Sadly, Jake wouldn't always be able to be on top of her. Guilt prodded her at the mere thought, though with the small pain, she hid it well.

Bella pushed forward, her lips finding his again - she hadn't ever been so eager it was slightly worrisome - she felt out of control with Jacob. Though that could have simply been because even aside from all the time her and Edward had been together, she'd never gotten to this point, once again because of the whole hurting thing. Bella was beginning to feel her temperature rise as her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him right down against her. It didn't matter, ... it felt wonderful. After what only seemed like a few seconds, Jake pulled away his eyes instantly found hers, and all she could do was smile out of him as Bella caught her breath. "You're beautiful, did you know that? You're so beautiful." Bella's cheeks flushed lightly as she let out a small laugh. People, well, Edward and Jake kept telling her that, but she still couldn't see it. She was plain - though she would admit that she wasn't blessed with the appearance of a troll, she was far from anything special. "Am not." She quipped, smiling back - her eyes tracing over his lips, then up to his once more. Why did she feel so out of control? The nagging was beginning to get louder and louder and Bella was doing her absolute best to ignore it - despite which was right, and which was clearly wrong.

Jake moved and brought his lips back to hers which parted almost instantly. The fact that she was feeling so much for him was certainly a bad thing. The fact she was doing this with him was a bad thing. Edward was back in the picture now, and while he was still in Italy... Bella kind of assumed the moment they saw each other they were back together... Was it wrong to think that? The thoughts sunk in and a cold sweat came over Bella - either way you sliced it, this was wrong and she shouldn't have been doing it... But she owed Jacob this much, and she even enjoyed it. For now she would swallow the pain and guilt, she intended on dealing with it first thing in the morning, or once Jake went home - at a more suitable time when her best friend wasn't on top of her, with his tongue in her mouth, and his hands... all over her body and making Bella feel like this... Taking no time, their tongue's meant again, but the fact that Jake's hand was on her hip... rubbing lightly along.... Bella froze for a moment - Jake didn't mean anything wrong by it she was simply shocked that he ventured there, but by no means did Isabella Swan feel uncomfortable as his hands ran over her skin. With his lips.. and his hands.. and his heat, Bella found herself side tracked which was why it was strange to find herself suddenly on top of him, though she didn't mind in the slightest.

Bella straddled him as she looked down for a moment before his arms pulled her down to him. His hands rubbed up along her back and tingles of shivers ran up her spine. "I love you so much," It seemed like something the two were constantly thinking let alone saying, and despite how much Bella felt guilty for it - she did love him. Jake had helped her through a time where other's found her completely unreachable. He was able to pull her from the grasp of death and breathe life into her once again. "I love you too, Jake." She breathed against his lips. It was all too true, as more or just her best friend, she loved him and thought it impossible to ever let him slip from her grasp. She'd be dead without him. He was her hero. Who needed Superman in Spandex when you had half naked Jacob? Bella pulled herself closer to his face, her hand rested on the back of his neck, as the other rubbed idly along his jaw line. This was all too perfect.... Jake paused, and Bella looked confused as he pulled away, it wasn't like him - or what she thought most guys, didn't they not want interruptions? Bella looked down, concern and question present on her face, then it all became very clear. "I'm not pushing you to do anything, Bella. Just... make sure you know that."

It was sweet.... Completely ignoring the thoughts, she bit down on her lip and watched him. "Jake, trust me, I want this." She told him honestly, her tone almost breathless. She did want this. She wanted to be with him despite how it was wrong. She'd get her pay back soon enough. It was embarrassing how fast her heart was beating as her hand pushed her hair back. She lowered herself to him once more, her lips tracing along his jaw line and slowly down his neck... Her hand rested on his shoulder as the other traced up into his hair pulling lightly. She'd absolutely had never been this.. out of control in this aspect - ever, and now it was becoming to surreal, almost making her head spin.

"Bella, what is it? I didn't... Are you okay? I didn't mean to go too far... I just, I'm sorry." His words of concern registered with her much more slowly than they usually would of, but a he laid there looking up at her she frowned lightly. He hadn't done anything wrong, she was enjoying it.. whether it was right or wrong. "Jake, Bella began unsure how to word it all. "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just hot, that's all, and a little dizzy - it's nothing I promise. You did nothing wrong." With a small smile she paused, her hand resting on his cheek, taking no time to trace along his lips "I promise." Bella breathed taking a deep breath. Had she killed the moment? It was obvious how disconnected he seemed now, his hands at his side, not touching her as she straddled him.. It was just awkward and she couldn't help but frown as the scene dwindled. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'm great."

The corners of her lips turned into a smile as she lowered herself back down to his face, only a small distance apart. If she could of - she would of possibly stopped it there, so they could both go to bed, but as she looked down at him.. All she wanted to do was be with him... To kiss him. Maybe it was the novelty of it all? How she couldn't do this to Edward? How he wouldn't let her? It was doubtful, but she couldn't help but continue, her lips pressing hard against his as her legs tightened around his body. Bella's hand slowly ran over his chest, to his neck where her lips ended up next. She could really feel the heat now, and for the most part, the cold was gone - and that she was thankful for. "I'm warm now, thanks to you." She whispered lightly in his ear before placing a small kiss on his lobe. Why on earth did this feel so right? 


	15. Chapter 15

"Jake ... you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just hot, that's all, and a little dizzy - it's nothing I promise. You did nothing wrong." Bella spoke, pulling Jake back into the moment. He smiled softly, "I didn't mean to make you so dizzy, Bells," He spoke with a cocky tone as he brought Bella's lips down to his and kissed her softly. Edward wasn't back in Forks yet -- it wasn't like she was cheating, or did she consider this cheating? Regardless, Jake was going to take this moment for all that it was worth. He was unsure when this would happen again. Jake stared up at Bella as she stared down at him. He was slowly getting lost in her eyes, in her. She had a trance over him, a spell rather. Anything she said, Jake would fall after her trying to keep hold of everything that he could. He loved her, he would always love her and he would always be there for her. Always and forever. That's what he promised her, and that's what he promised himself when all of this bullshit with Edward started. He left her, up and left her without any form of giving a shit.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm great." That meant more to Jake than anything at this point -- she was great, in his arms, his lips finding hers, she was great in all of that. She was happy with him! Jake grinned big as he found her lips just as she found him. The two were meant for each other. Edward had his chance at a human life, and he got it taken from him. Was that Jake's fault? Nope, not one bit. Edward wasn't even technically alive, he had no right to take Bella from Jake when he didn't even have a fucking pulse.

Jake's eyes popped open as Bella started to kiss him and move her kisses to his ear. She was taking control now, and Jake didn't feel like he was taking advantage of her. That was a relief. Jake's eyes closed as he tried his hardest to keep Mr. Hard under control. But he had no control over what the thing between his legs did, he really didn't. Most men didn't, or boys rather. Anyways. Jake's hand ran up and down Bella's back, pulling her closer and closer towards him. He wanted this - he was getting it, more than he expected too. Jake's hand slipped down around Bella as he pulled her against him, pressing himself against her as he used his other hand to take hold of her face. Fuck it, why bother anymore trying to keep himself under control? Was he going to have sex with her? No, that was a definite. Jake peered into Bella's eyes as he smirked, "You've got a fire in you, Bells, one that I haven't quite seen before. It's ... intoxicating," He smirked as he pressed his lips against Bella's, his lips pressing hard against hers. Their lips molded perfect with each other, like it belonged.

But it did belong that way. Jacob Black and Isabella Swan, or Bella rather. They belonged together, forever and ever. And Edward belonged six feet under, with the rest of his kind. Jake's tongue slipped into Bella's mouth as a gasped escaped his lips and he instantly pulled back from her and breathed out. He was getting way too involved, but he couldn't get enough of her - her taste, her lips, her touch. Before Jake knew it, he was sitting up and lying Bella back down on the bed, pulling the blankets over the both of them. "Let's make sure you don't get cold again," He smirked letting his lips graze across hers. Jake's hand ran down Bella's arm and slipped underneath her tank top. He didn't go past her belly button, but his hands did graze across her ribs as he gasped out, his lips finding hers.

Jake's hand ran down Bella's hips and slipped underneath her, pulling her towards him more. "You know I will love you forever?" He asked through the kiss, his breathing quickening. There was no light anymore, with the blanket being over both of them the only thing that was apparent was their breathing, heartbeat, and their body temperatures. Jake pulled back a little bit as he pulled himself fully on top of Bella now, unintentionally spreading her legs to fit himself between them. He wasn't pushing her to go further than mere kissing, but he did want to be close with her. "Fuck," Jacob gasped out closing his eyes tightly as he kissed her deeper now, his hands tangling through her hair as his heartbeat increased. He could hear Bella's heart -- it was what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have a heart, and it was supposed to beat. She was supposed to grow old, die, as much as Jake hadn't the thought of her dying - it was how life was, and if it was that or turning into a monster, Jake would push for her to go for the other decision. The one where they could be together forever.

Jake released yet another moan and finally pulled back sitting up a little he tore his eyes from Bella, the 'thing' in his pants was becoming far too uncomfortable. "I'm going to end up doing something that I shouldn't, I can feel it." He whispered softly. He knew that if he kept this up, he was going to end trying to push her to have sex with him, and he was very aware that not only would that be a bad idea, but she would probably hate him. Jake wanted this with Bella, this intimacy, but he didn't want to jeopardize her love for him when it was already on such a fine string.

Fuck it. Why not, what could it harm? There was no point in trying to hide what was really happening. Jake had a boner, that was apparent from the very beginning. Bella didn't seem to shy away from it either. "Fuck it, I can't stop. You're too -- I need you, Bella," He spoke softly before he laid back down on top of her, himself still between her legs as he pressed his lips to her neck. Inhaling, Jake nearly lost any self control that he had with her. So, this was why Edward a pussy? Because she smelled so damn good? Jake didn't want to sink his teeth into her and just rip her apart while she died in a pool of her own blood, and then slurp it up. No, no. Jake just enjoyed the scent added more to the rising problem between his legs. Totally sexual, and not life threatening, which was more than Jake could say for Edward.

Jake released a moan in Bella's ear as he began to suck on her neck, nothing too intense, but enough to cause her to squirm. "I need you, Bella, I need you," He repeated as he went back to kissing her neck and down her shoulder to her arm and then back up again. Jake slowly began to let himself slip as he slowly moved his hips forward and back again, his lips finding Bella's as he roughly kissed her. "Do you need me, Bella?" 


End file.
